USS Voyager Vs the Fog
by acedogblast
Summary: Voyager finds a wormhole that takes them home only to find that their home wasn't what they expected.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Arpeggio of Blue Steel.

This story takes place at the end of the of the anime where Chihaya Gunzou and his crew arrives at San Diego.

Sorry for the short chapters. I like to write the plot of the story first then work on the details.

* * *

Captain's Log stardate 49824.3. Our long range sensors had picked up a strange anomaly 3.8 light years away from us. Seven of Nine has informed me that the anomaly is possibly a wormhole so we changed our course towards it.

"Report" Captain Janeway said as she entered the astrometrics lab. She walked towards Seven.

"I have finished our scans and confirmed that the anomaly is a wormhole, however this wormhole has unusual properties."

"Explain"

"The wormhole emits massive amount of gravitational waves."

"Where does the wormhole lead to?"

"Due to the gravitational waves I can't get the exact coordinates however I can confirm that it leads to the Alpha Quadrant."

Voyager and her crew has been stranded in the Delta Quadrant for almost 5 years. Anywhere in the Alpha Quadrant is still one massive step towards getting home to Earth.

"Is the wormhole stable enough for us to get through?"

"Yes but I recommend that we make some modifications to the shields to protect us from the gravitational waves."

"Tell B'Elanna to get started on the modifications."

"Yes Captain."

Everyone on the Voyager was excited that they have found a wormhole that will take them a lot closer to home. On the bridge everyone was ready to go into the wormhole. First Officer Chakotay called engineering.

"Bridge to engineering."

"B'Elanna here."

"How are the shield modifications going?"

"It should be ready in a few minutes."

The turbolift opened and Captain Janeway entered the bridge.

"I hope everyone has started to find out what they will be doing once we get home."

Ensign Kim responded first

"First thing am going to do is to contact my parents."

Lieutenant Paris responded

"I bet there is going to be a massive welcome home party when we get to Earth."

Lieutenant commander Tuvok calmly said

"There is no guarantee that we will arrive directly to Earth, we may still need to travel a few more weeks before we finally reach Earth."

Paris responded

"Come on Tuvok why do you always have to be the party popper."

"Engineering to Bridge. The shield modifications are finished and we are ready to travel through the wormhole."

"Thank you B'Elanna." The Captain said

"Lieutenant Paris set a course through the wormhole."

"Aye eye Captain."


	2. Chapter 2

When Voyager entered the wormhole the bridge's viewer was covered in a bright light. When the light faded everyone was a bit disoriented but recovered quickly.

"What is our current location?" The Captain said

Ensign Kim responded

"According to the positions of the stars we have traveled nearly 55,000 light years and only 15 light years from the Sol System!"

Everyone except Lieutenant Commander Tuvok gave a round of applause.

"Lieutenant Paris set a new course to Earth warp 6." The Captain commanded.

"We are now only a day away from San Francisco." Sou reported.

"Finally we can get this vibration warhead off our hands. The Fleet of Fog is are constantly chasing us for it." Kyouhei responded

"Well it is the best and only weapon humanity has against the Fleet of Fog. " Shizuka said.

The I-401 and her crew was given the task to transport the vibration warhead that was made in Japan to America to be mass produced so that humanity can make a comeback against the Fleet of Fog. Ever since they had arrived the Fleet of Fog make an embargo against anything across the oceans worldwide. They cut all shipping and communications that lead to many countries fall into anarchy. Only the most powerful countries like Japan and America that are self sufficient can survive but are still greatly economically devastated by the lack of trade. Humanity did try to fight them but the Fleet of Fog had weapons and shields that make them invincible against any attack from the humans.

"We are now entering the Sol System." Ensign Kim reported.

"Bring us out of warp Lieutenant Paris." Captain Janeway commanded

The Voyager came out of warp only a few tens of thousands of kilometers from Earth. On the viewscreen they could see a small blue planet that they called home.

"Hail Starfleet Command." The Captain said.

Ensign Kim pressed a few buttons on his control panel. Error sounds came out of the computer.

"Captain I'm getting no responce from Starfleet Command. Hold on second. I'm also not getting a response from Lunar Colony, Mars station and Jupiter station." Ensign Kim reported

"Look at the moon. The reason you can't get a response from Lunar Colony is because there isn't a colony there." Commander Chakotay said

"Our sensor reading are telling me that there is no Earth Space Dock orbiting Earth. However i'm detecting lots of debris." Lieutenant Commander Tuvok added

"Magnify on the debris." The Captain ordered

On the view screen they could see lots of debris orbiting Earth. In the debris they could see a destroyed shuttle that had the words 'SSTO' on it.

"The debris are made mostly of titanium and aluminum not durianium so they can't be from Earth Space Dock or any other Federation ship." Ensign Kim reported

"What is going on?" the Captain questioned

"Are there any humans on Earth?" the Captain said

"Yes. According to our sensors there are about 6 billion humans currently on Earth" Lieutenant Commander Tuvok responded.

"Interesting the the CO2 levels in the atmosphere is extremely higher than what it should be." Lieutenant Commander Tuvok added.

"That level of CO2 was only observed on Earth in the early 21st century and was caused by pollution." Lieutenant Paris said

"Bridge to Engineering. I need to find out what year it is." the Captain ordered

"What? Shouldn't we be getting a party ready?" B'Elanna respond

"That wormhole we used might not just took us back into the Alpha Quadrant." the Captain explained

"Alright i'm stating a quantum dating test now. Wait this can't be right."

"I need the year B'Elanna."

"According to the test the year is 2056." B'Elanna reported.

"That explains why there isn't anyone responding to our hail" the Captain said

"However that doesn't explain this." Ensign Kim said

"According to our sensors i'm detecting quantum communications all over the planet."

"Quantum communication technology should not be invented until early 22nd century." Commander Chakotay said

"Put us on high orbit around Earth and assemble an away team. I what to know what is happening down on the planet." Captain Janeway said


	3. Chapter 3

In the Pacific Ocean Heavy Cruiser Nachi of the First Oriental Fleet was doing her patrols. She was also tasked to jam any form of wireless communications so that the humans across from the ocean can't communicate with each other. However just then she detected an odd signal that she never encountered before. The structure of the signal was similar to a hailing message but it wasn't in the format the Fleet of Fog uses. Nachi investigated further and tried to find the origin of the signal.

She was shocked that it originated not on the planet but from space. Nachi decided to report this in the next Student Council meeting that should take place soon.

Seven of Nine was in the astrometrics lab examining the scans of the quantum communications going on from Earth. Captain Janeway entered in.

"What have you found out so far?" The Captain asked

"The sources of all of the quantum signals are not originating on land but in the oceans. However I did find one source that is on the shores of San Diego." Seven of Nine reported

"Then we should send the away team to San Diego." The Captain responded

The port city of San Diego was a where I-401 was to deliver the vibration warhead to America. In a abandoned nearby alley 3 lights appeared out of nowhere. The light then faded away to show 3 hunams of the away team. The away team composed of Commander Chakotay, Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Paris. They were wearing casual 21st century clothing instead of their Starfleet uniforms so that they would not acquire unwanted attention. After all they needed to minimize contact as it would violate the Prime Directive for them to show their 24th century technology.

"Alright Seven of Nine told us that there was quantum waves in the shore of the city so we should head there." Commander Chakotay stated

The 3 of them headed towards the shore of the city. Along the way they saw that the city was broken down with garbage almost everywhere and the local population is suffering from starvation and lack of proper plumbing.

"This place looks like if there is a war going on." Ensign Kim said

"Well we can't help them directly but maybe they could help us." Lieutenant Paris responded as he walked up to what appears to be a store of some sort.

"Excuse me sir how much for that emm.. hat?"

"50 dollars." the store man said

"We forgot about currency." Ensign Kim whispered to Commander Chakotay

"You people aren't from around here are you? Where are you from?" the store man said as he noticed that the away team are wearing clothing that wasn't common in San Diego.

"Emm… Europe." Lieutenant Paris responded nervously.

"Europe? Then how did you cross the Atlantic Ocean without the Fog finding you?"

"The Fog?" Lieutenant Paris asked

"You know the mysterious and invincible World War 2 ships that beat our asses 7 years ago. But that doesn't matter now. Are you going to buy the hat or not?" the store man said

"Well… maybe next time." Lieutenant Paris said as the 3 of them left.

Commander Chakotay took out his tricorder.

"We are only about half kilometer away from the source." Commander Chakotay said

Just then they reached a fence that had a sign that said "Restricted area! San Diego Naval Base."

"Well looks like we need to find another way in." Lieutenant Paris said

The Student Council was about to start. Hiei was already present first as always as she is the President of the Student Council. The Doors opened and the rest of the Student Council came in including Nachi that was rather a bit quicker than normal. They all went to there seats and seated.

"Our 63rd student council meeting begins now." Hiei stated as everyone activated there view screens.

"So I-401 had reached San Diego." Vice president Myoukou said

"That is unfortunate. Now that the humans have a capable weapon that can destroy us what should we do president?" Secretary Heavy Cruiser Haguro asked.

"The vibration torpedo isn't our problem to deal with. As the student council we need to deal with I-401 that I will deal with as i'm the closest to San Diego." president Hiei responded.

"That brings us to our next item on the agenda." Vice president Myoukou said

"When I was doing my patrol I have received a strange signal that I had never encountered before. The signal was in a higher frequency that I could not jam." Nachi said to the group

"Could it be some sort of new communications technology that the humans are using." Secretary Heavy Cruiser Haguro asked.

"It is highly unlikely because the signal originated in space and had a format that was similar to a hailing message." Nachi explained

"Either way you should monitor it and give us any updates when this signal comes again." president Hiei ordered.

"Of course." Nachi respond


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure that this will work?" Commander Chakotay asked

All 3 of the away team were wearing naval uniforms that was replicated and beamed over so that they can sneak into the naval base.

"They will as long as we minimize contact with anyone." Lieutenant Paris

responded

"All right then let's get the scans we need and get back to the Voyager." Ensign Kim said

The away team entered the base by beaming into an area inside the base that didn't have any people. Lieutenant Paris looked around the base.

"For a naval base there aren't lots of officers around."

Ensign Kim took out his tricorder.

"Most of the naval officers are near where the quantum signal is."

They all went towards the signal and trying there best to avoid any naval personnel. When they got 100 meters away from the signal they found out that there was some sort of a ceremony going on. The away team found and went to a location where they can't be seen but still in a range that they could get good tricorder readings. Over at the ceremony they saw a Large blue submarine with unusual glowing markings on it. There were also some people that didn't look like naval officers. One of them with an arm cast shook hands with his good arm with a high ranking naval officer and headed back into the submarine.

"Hey isn't that one of those 'Fog' ships that the store man said?" Lieutenant Paris said.

"It does look like a World War 2 submarine." Ensign Kim responded.

"Let's get started on those scans so we can get out of here." Commander Chakotay ordered as all 3 of them took out their tricorders and started their scans.

"Eeeck!" Iona suddenly said.

"What's wrong Iona?" Gunzou asked.

"I'm being scanned." Iona replied.

"Didn't they already done that when we entered?" Haruna said.

"Yes but this time the scan was very precise." Iona said.

The scans were quickly finished as all of the data was recorded into the tricorder.

"It appears that the quantum signals are coming from that girl." Lieutenant Paris said as he pointed to a teenaged girl with extremely long silver hair.

They were surprised when she looked back at them. They quickly fall back to prevent from being seen. Iona ignored them and continued to join up with the others.

"Well we got the data we need now let's head back to the voyager I don't like to stay in this place any longer than we need to." Lieutenant Paris said.

"Agreed. We can beam out now there isn't people around." Commander Chakotay responded.

Back at the Voyager, Captain Kathryn Janeway was worried. They had arrived back at Earth but at the wrong time with some things out of place. Fortunately the away team just got back and hopefully with some good news. She got them and a few others in the conference room.

"What have you found out?" The captain asked.

"It appears that there is an organization called the 'Fleet of Fog' that has invaded most of Earth's oceans. We only managed to get little out of the civilians about the Fleet of Fog. A store owner described them as World War 2 battleships. When we reached the quantum signal in the naval base, the signal was from a girl." Commander Chakotay reported.

"A girl?" Captain Janeway asked.

"There was also a submarine there that we believe is one of the Fleet of Fog. We had made accurate scans of it before we headed back to the Voyager." Commander Chakotay said.

"Me and Seven have studied the scans and found some very interesting things. The girl that you said isn't even human. Both the girl and the submarine are made out of this interchangeable substance that can transform into almost any other substance. I haven't seen anything like it." B'Elanna reported.

"I have determined that the quantum signals are some sort of communication link between this girl and the submarine. It is like if they are one similar to the Borg." Seven of Nine added.

"I have done some research in the history files we have in the computer and determined that there isn't such an organization called the Fleet of Fog ." Ensign Kim reported.

The Captain sat quiet to think about the recent event that has happened. They found a wormhole that they thought to lead them closer to home but brought them to the right location but the wrong time and possibly another reality.

Their conference was interrupted when Lieutenant Commander Tuvok contacted the Captain.

"Tuvok to the Captain." Lieutenant Commander Tuvok said.

"Yes what is it?"

"The Doctor's program is missing in the computer."


	5. Chapter 5

"Please state the..." The doctor froze midway into his sentence. He looked around he was in this pavilion that was surrounded by this white void. In the pavilion was 2 seats and a table. There was a young woman with green hair and an orange dress with an armband with some japanese characters on it sitting in one of the seats..

"Who are you? Where am I?" the Doctor demanded.

"I was about to ask you the same first question. I'm heavy cruiser Nachi from the first ordinal freet. As for the second question you are in a private chat room in the concept comm system." Nachi responded.

"You speak as if you are a ship." The Doctor said.

"Yes I am a ship. Now that I have answered your questions, answer mine. Who are you? Are you the mental model of the ship that is orbiting the planet?" Nachi asked.

"I am the Emergency Medical Hologram and I'm a doctor not a mental model." The Doctor responded.

"So you are a doctor on a ship with humans on it" Nachi responded.

The Doctor realised that he was being questioned about the Voyager and giving details on it that could risk the lives of the crew. He wanted to end the conversation.

"Yes and you don't appear to be injured in any way. Goodbye then. Computer deactivate the EMH."

The Doctor stood still in the pavilion waiting to be deactivated but still existed.

"I removed the command in which you can deactivate yourself." Nachi said

"Well now since i'm trapped in this void can you at least tell me why I am here?" The Doctor asked.

"I managed to access your ship's computer and move you over to my union core. I found some basic information about your ship however I don't understand most of the details. For example your ship, the USS Voyager Registry number NCC-74656, was launched in the year 2371. 315 years in the future. Is that correct?" Nachi said.

"Since that is public information, yes it is correct but since you said that is 315 years in the future I can assume that the current year is 2056?" The Doctor said as he took a seat.

"So you are from the future." Nachi said.

"It appears so." The Doctor responded.

"Then why is your ship here?" Nachi asked.

"I'm just a doctor on the Voyager. I don't know what the ship is doing at all times." The Doctor responded trying to hide the fact that he is actually the ship's chief medical officer and thus one of the senior officers.

Back on the Voyager, Seven of Nine was trying to find where has the doctor gone. She checked the transmission logs and found out that the doctor's program was moved out of the ship's computer and was transferred down to the planet.

"Report." Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered.

"Someone had accessed the ship's computer remotely and moved the doctor's program out of our computers. There is a very high chance that the Fleet of Fog is behind this as the current human technology isn't advanced enough for them to even direct us." Seven of Nine reported.

"I knew that this Fleet of Fog had something to do with this. I'm ordering a senior officer meeting in the conference room in 10 minutes make sure to tell the other senior officers." Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered.

As 10 minutes passed all member of the senior officers minus the Doctor took there seats. By now everyone on the ship knew that the Doctor is missing. Captain Kathryn Janeway began the conference.

"All of us know that the Doctor is missing. He has been most likely been captured by the Fleet of Fog. Our next task is to find him and bring him back." Captain Kathryn Janeway said.

"Captain wouldn't that violate the Prime Directive? Bring back the Doctor would mean we would have to make direct contact with the Fleet of Fog." Lieutenant Commander Tuvok said.

"Yes, but the Prime Directive didn't mention anything being in the past as well as in another reality." Captain Kathryn Janeway responded.

"We should be careful. The data that we had gathered so far indicates that the Fleet of Fog are hostile towards humans." Commander Chakotay said.

"If we are going to make contact with them, I recommend that we should make first contact with that submarine me and the rest of the away team had encountered earlier. It seems non hostile towards the humans at the naval base." Ensign Kim responded.

"Agreed. However we should still remain cautious. Seven I want you to locate that submarine. Dismissed." Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sonar detected! Three warships on surface!" Shizuka alerted the rest of the crew.

"What type of ship?" Gunzou asked.

"Can't identify but based on its engine sound, it possesses a graviton engine." Shizuka replied.

"Prepare for combat" Gunzou ordered.

"I sense a mental model." Iona said.

On the surface and coming closer to the I-401, fast battleship Hiei is getting ready for her assault. She was escorted with two Nagara-class light cruisers.

"Shizuka, enemy coordinates." Gunzou asked.

"Bearing 315, distance 27, right above submerged Midway island." Shizuka replied.

"Iona, who is she?" Gunzou asked?

"She's Hiei." Iona replied.

On the viewer screen the crew sees the side and top view of the massive Kongo-class battleship as well and some basic statistics and dimensions of the ship.

· Hiei Kongo-class battleship

· Displacement: 32,156 tones

· Length: 222 meters

· Beam: 31.97 meters

· Height: 50 meters

· Speed: 29.7kt

· Weapons: 30x torpedo tubes, 6x cannons, super-graviton cannon

"The other two ships are Nagara-class light cruisers." Shizuka informed.

· Nagara-class light cruiser

· Displacement: 5,170 tones

· Length: 162.15 meters

· Beam: 14.17 meters

· Height: 40 meters

· Weapons: 12x torpedo tubes, 2x cannons

On the Voyager blue lights illuminated the interior of the ship as that was the signal for blue alert which was used to warn the crew that the ship will shake a bit because of the turbulence of entering an atmosphere. They have descended down towards the Pacific Ocean.

"We are only 100 kilometers away from the coordinates of the submarine." Ensign Kim announced.

"Are you still sure it is a good idea for us to take the ship with us to make contact with the Fog? We could just hail them from orbit." Commander Chakotay asked the captain.

"Yes, we need to make a show of strength. That way we could hopefully get our doctor back quickly and without the need for violence." Captain Janeway responded.

"Captain there are 3 vessels near the submarine and they are attacking it!" Ensign Kim said.

"On screen." Captain Janeway ordered.

On the viewer screen they saw 3 ships, one large one with 2 smaller ones close behind the large one. The smaller vessels were launching torpedoes while the large one fired its main gun into the water.

"Our Klein shield is at 50%!" Sou informed.

"I sense another object approaching us rapidly." Iona said.

"What! 3 Fog vessels is enough of a fight already now another is coming at us." Kyouhei said.

"I don't hear anything else on sonar." Shizuka said.

"I don't think that object is a Fog Vessel." Iona replied.

"How come Iona?" Gunzou said.

"The reason why Shizuka doesn't hear anything in sonar is because the object isn't in the water. It is in the air." Iona replied.

"Can you identify it." Gunzou asked.

"Yes, a profile of that object was added to the Joint Tactical Network a few hours ago." Iona said as she showed the profile on the view screen.

· U.S.S. Voyager Intrepid-class light explorer

· Displacement: 700,000 tones

· Length: 342.5 meters

· Beam: 144.84 meters

· Height: 55.42 meters

· Speed: unknown

· Weapons: unknown

"An explorer?" Sou said.

"There aren't exploration vessels in the Fleet of Fog." Iona replied.

"If that isn't from the Fleet of Fog then where did it come from?" Gunzou asked.

"Those are definitely world war 2 battleships."

Lieutenant Tom Paris said.

"Hail the lead attacking ship." Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered.

"No response." Lieutenant Commander Tuvok.

"Captain, they are now targeting us!" Ensign Kim informed.

"Shields up, red alert!" Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered.

The 3 fog ships fired their canons to the Voyager. However, their canons did nothing as the shields on the Voyager was well beyond capable to absorb the fire.

"Captain, they are shooting lasers at us." Ensign Kim said.

"Lasers?" Captain Kathryn Janeway asked.

"Yes, only 10 Megawatts per barrage with no degradation to the shields." Ensign Kim responded.

"Let's give them a warning shot. Target the lead ship 1 meter ahead of its bow." Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered.

"Phasers ready." Lieutenant Commander Tuvok said.

"Fire." Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered.

The Voyager fired a single shot barely missing Hiei's bow but close enough to hit her Klein field. Klein field are very effective against conventional explosives that the humans in this time use but a phaser shot from a 24th century starship caused it to not only saturate but oversaturate instantly.

Hiei was prepared to sink to the I-401 but now after an encounter with a 24th century starship that took her Klein field away instantly she made the decision to retreat.

"Captain they are now retreating." Lieutenant Commander Tuvok said.

"What is the status of the submarine?" Captain Kathryn Janeway asked.

"They have only sustained minor damage." Ensign Kim said.

Back on the I-401, the crew was amazed at what they saw. That so called light explorer just took multiple hits from 3 fog ships and only fired a single shot to cause the 3 fog ships to retreat.

"How did that one ship fight 3 fog ships and won so easily!" Kyouhei said.

"They are hailing us." Iona said.

"Accept the hail Iona. I would like to speak to them." Gunzou said as the view screen opened.

"This is Captain Kathrine Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager. To whom am I sneaking with?"

"I am Chihaya Gunzou, captain of the I-401."


End file.
